<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scintillation by Heichous_Poncho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130089">Scintillation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichous_Poncho/pseuds/Heichous_Poncho'>Heichous_Poncho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Farlan Church - Freeform, Child Isabel Magnolia, College Student Eren Yeager, Friends to Lovers, Isabel Magnolia and Eren Yeager are Related, M/M, Mechanic Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but only as undertones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichous_Poncho/pseuds/Heichous_Poncho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Fireflies brought starlight to his fingertips. To catch one, even in those towering Walls, kept a little bit of starlight, freedom, and even hope burning brightly. </em>
</p><p>Sometimes, the missing piece you leave home to search for is sitting there all along, waiting for you to come back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>18+ Ereri Discord Server Summer Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scintillation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/across_galaxies/gifts">across_galaxies</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to the lovely Finn &lt;3 I hope you enjoy this story!! </p><p>(Because the summary was intentionally vague, this is a soulmate AU that uses soul marks/spots. The tags have the rest.)</p><p>Songs that inspired this story: Fade Into You by Mazzy Star and Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron and Wine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>If there’s one good thing about living in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, it’s the night sky. Nothing but hundreds of little glowing dots meticulously placed. Civilizations rose and fell, walls built and toppled, and all the while, the stars never changed.</em>
</p><p>~***~</p><p>Eren woke to the taste of grass in his mouth. Given the feeling of paper on his cheeks, he must’ve fallen asleep reading. Again. Eren yawned and sat up slowly, his well-read copy of <em>The Prince </em>falling to his lap, loosely bound pages rustling in the breeze.</p><p>“Sure you don’t want a new copy?”</p><p>Eren jumped, only just managing to keep a scream from manifesting once he saw who was approaching. His mother was walking up the pathway towards his tree, swinging his old <em>Starry Night </em>lunchbox in her hand. Her hair was partially braided and tied into a loose ponytail behind her. She traded her overalls for a fluttering red dress, but still wore her muddied Converse to trudge up to him. Hard to believe Sunday was already here.  </p><p>“Jesus,” Eren sighed under his breath. “No, this one’s got all my notes in it.”</p><p>“Alright,” she said. “Be a dear and go pick up your sister. Your dinner’s gonna get cold.”</p><p>Eren groaned and flopped back on the ground, blades of grass poking in his ears. “But I’m busy right now.”</p><p>Carla pursed her lips and tossed the lunchbox on her son’s lap. “You’re not doing anything you can’t do later. You best get going before it gets to raining. And take that lunchbox with you.”</p><p>"She at Levi’s?”</p><p>"Yes. Make sure you get that bag to Kenny or Levi when you get there. Tell him it’s the zucchini Kuchel asked for.”</p><p>Eren yawned and rubbed his eyes. There really wasn’t any use in complaining. “Yeah, okay. Just go have fun already,” he said while waving his hand. His mother chuckled to herself and started back. Eren swallowed hard, forcing back the familiar pang of dread. Nothing was going to happen to either of them; they were just going dancing like they always did on Sunday nights.</p><p>Eren looked away from her to gaze over the growing grass and weeds. Dandelions were overtaking the field, tiny explosions of white and yellow littering the green as far as he could see. The breeze jostled leaves on bushes and trees along at the edge of the field, making them sing their own rain song. Above him stretched nothing but sweet cerulean. The air smelled crisp and earthy, which didn’t really leave him with a lot of time. Sighing, Eren gathered his book, lunchbox, and blanket before following down the path.</p><p>Levi’s shop wasn’t too far away by bike; hopefully, he’d be able to make it before the rain. If there was one thing he was all too aware of in his tiny mountain village, it was the sky. A cloudy sky was a beautiful one; a clear sky was a dangerous one.</p><p>Eren jogged down the path back home. Considering the driveway was empty, his parents must have already left. No matter. His bike was still where he’d left it: on its side in the yard. He made a beeline for it, hopping on and fumbling his footing as he gained speed downhill. Wind nipped at his face and blew the escaped strands of hair back as he wrangled with the lunchbox and handlebar with one hand, the other too preoccupied with his book and blanket. It’d been a while since he got up to his old shenanigans, but not long enough that he forgot to break past the rosebush. Turning the handlebar to the right, Eren leaned to the left and quickly crammed his belongings into the mailbox as he rounded the corner onto the street. Smile on his face, he started peddling hard.</p><p>The street lines had long since faded, although if he was being honest, they were never much more defined in the twenty-one years he had lived here. Learning to drive was more or less just learning to avoid collisions and when to switch gears. Eren swerved around a pothole and reached for his phone. There was always a better signal the closer he rode into town. Dialing in the number, he brought the phone to his ear.</p><p>Two rings. Then—</p><p>"Ackerman Auto Body and Repair Shop. Whatcha need?”</p><p>"Ah, hey Mr. Kenny. It’s Eren.”</p><p>"Ah Eren, my boy! Heard ya came back ‘round these parts.”</p><p>"Yeah, just for a little while.”</p><p>"Bet yer looking for yer kid. Iz is here, talkin’ up a storm.”</p><p> Eren laughed as he rounded a turn. “Figured. Mind telling her to start packing up for me? I’m almost there.”</p><p>“Sure thing. Now get off yer phone when yer biking. All I hear is yer damn panting in my ears.” The phone clicked dead before Eren could get another word in, but it didn’t matter; he could see the two giant garage doors from up the hill.</p><p>Eren slowed his peddling as he rode down the hill into town. Most of the shops were still closed from the day before, but there were a couple of new ones that opened for a few hours on Sundays. He raised a hand as he sped past Nanaba at her candle store, but given her jump, he might’ve just startled her. His wheels shrieked against the asphalt as he tore around a corner, all the while squeezing on his breaks and keeping the pedals stationary.</p><p>As he slowed to a shaky halt, Eren leapt off the seat and dragged the bike behind him. Levi’s 1962 Ford was parked out front, the faded blue paint still fresh and recently buffed. The front of the shop was pristine as always, save for a couple new oil stains on the concrete. The shop always had the same smell: gasoline mixed with paint fumes and freshly prepared hoagies. Nostalgia washed over him as Eren leaned his bike against some buckets and got a good look at the place. Nothing had really changed. Kenny’s office still overlooked the garage, blinds half-drawn. The tool stations were messy for now, everything within reaching distance. A smile tugged at his lips. All of their hiding spots were probably still intact if he checked.</p><p>A scream shook him out of his daydream, and Eren looked over to a rather beat-up truck propped up on rusting metal stilts. Inside, a familiar mop of red hair was bouncing about as small hands slapped on the dashboard. Isabel screamed again as she pointed to something Eren couldn’t see and turned to shout something at her partner in crime. Said partner was much taller, much more muscular, and much older than her, but that didn’t stop him from yanking the wheel to the right and hollering in delight as they avoided their invisible foe.</p><p>“Levi drive faster! Ain’t no cops gonna get us today! This is our money now!” Isabel turned around, flipping off the imaginary cops chasing them.</p><p>Levi glanced over and laughed. “No way in Hell are they gettin’ our goods, but our tank’s running empty. Gotta refuel or ditch the car. What do you say?”</p><p>“Let’s ditch!” Isabel kicked her leg out, pretending to knock off the door that was already hanging a bit away on the dolly. She climbed down the metal ladder with ease and ran over to Levi, who was still making his way out of the car. “C’mon Levi, we gotta go!”</p><p>“I think we’ve already been caught, Iz,” Levi said and pointed in Eren’s direction. Isabel smiled and ran over to give her brother a hug.</p><p>Eren grinned and walked closer. “You always make me the villain, Tealeaf.”</p><p>“Oh, har har, asshole.” Levi wiped his hands on the rag sticking out of his pocket. “You earned the role this time. How’s this the first time we’ve seen each other since you came back?”</p><p>“I got busy,” Eren said with a sheepish grin.</p><p>“No, <em>I’m </em>busy,” Levi said, gesturing to the car behind him. “I know you’ve probably just been sitting under that tree reading or painting.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Eren pulled Levi in for a hug, squeezing his chest as tightly as he could. He placed his cheek on his head and slowly rubbed it against his hair, just like Levi hated. “Aww, someone really missed me.”</p><p>Levi slapped Eren’s back, trying to wriggle himself free. “Get the hell off me!”</p><p>Eren laughed and withdrew his arms before Levi would actually hurt him. Levi grumbled as he reparted his hair with his fingers, pout heavy on his lips.</p><p>“How have you been?”</p><p>“Definitely been better,” Eren said, sighing.</p><p>“Jean?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Levi frowned. “Damn. Let’s catch up tomorrow. I got the day off; we could go for some target practice?”</p><p>“Fine by me.”</p><p>“Hey, can I come too?” Isabel said. She had her backpack zipped and phone in hand. “I haven’t gone all summer.”</p><p>“Sorry kiddo,” Levi said. “This is a boys-only trip. We’re gonna talk ‘bout boy stuff.”  </p><p>Isabel crossed her arms and cast the two of them a glare. “Talking about soulmates isn’t a boy thing!”</p><p>“Who said anything about that?” Levi said with a laugh.</p><p>Eren groaned. “Iz, why don’t you just hang out with some of your friends tomorrow? Is Farlan around?”</p><p>“I don’t want to!” She huffed and averted her eyes, a blush creeping up her face.</p><p>“Well, you’re not coming even if you don’t make any plans, so tough,” Eren said and stuck out his tongue. Still, …he couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty. It’s not that he didn’t want to hang out with Iz, but he needed to talk to someone about Jean and that wasn’t a conversation he wanted her to take part in. A couple rounds of Uno tonight and she’d probably be fine. “Anyway, we got to get going; Mom made us dinner.”</p><p>Levi reached into his pockets and jingled his car keys. “I’ll drive you back. You can practically smell the downpour out there.”</p><p>Eren slapped his hands together and looked up at the ceiling as if he was praying. “Thank you so much. Feel free to eat with us if you’d like. Also,” he lifted the lunchbox, “here’s the zucchini your mom wanted.”</p><p>“Thanks, I think I’ll take you up on that, actually,” Levi said and took the bag. “She’s been waiting on these for some kind of dish.”</p><p>Eren laughed and followed behind Levi, calling for Isabel as they headed out of the garage.  </p><p>~***~</p><p>
  <em>It takes a certain brilliance to endlessly loop the red string around trees and trucks, teapots and teacups, a key and cloth. It never breaks, forever pairing souls to each other.     </em>
</p><p>~***~</p><p>Eren sat up from the hammock when he heard tires crunching on gravel. The back screen door burst open as Isabel bolted through it, barefoot and hair let down. Must be Levi. Eren sat up, leaving <em>The Prince </em>on the hammock and picked up his bow and quiver. Sure enough, Isabel let out a loud scream followed by a laugh as a deeper voice said something. Eren couldn’t help laughing as Levi stepped into view, carrying Isabel by her ankle over his shoulder with one hand. He was dressed in cameo with his old orange vest and some muddied combat boots. Keeping his arms bare was a surefire way to get mosquito bites, but that’s why they had bug-spray.</p><p>Isabel let out a loud cry, amusement coating her voice. “PUT ME DOWN!” She banged her fists against Levi’s back and butt, but he didn’t so much as flinch. “Put me down, put me down, put me down!”</p><p>“You’re never going to get the drop on me, dipshit,” Levi said as he carefully lowered Isabel to the ground. But, she just stuck her tongue out and kicked his ankle. Of all the people to get along so well, his 11-year-old sister and 23-year-old best friend did not seem a likely a match. But here they were, acting like children. Levi looked at Eren with a smirk and lifted the <em>Starry Night </em>lunchbox. “I brought lunch.”</p><p>"Great. Let’s go,” Eren said and turned to Isabel, who was still laying on ground, content to keep kicking at Levi’s ankle. “Iz, you better have finished the next two chapters in your summer reading by the time we get back, or else.”</p><p>Isabel poked her head up from the ground. “Else what?”</p><p>"Else you don’t get to use my Crunchyroll the rest of the time I’m here.” Eren bit his lip at the sudden rigidness that overtook Isabel’s body. If he laughed, she’d see through the threat too easily.</p><p>“But that’s like 50 pages!”</p><p>“Little more than a page a minute,” Levi added. “You could finish it all in an hour.”</p><p>“Better get started!” Eren cheerfully said and dashed up the path, his quiver slapping against his thigh. He was lying, but she really needed to get started on her reading and nothing motivated her better than depriving time with him.</p><p>“You’re such a mean older brother,” Levi said once he caught up to Eren.</p><p>Eren scoffed and slapped Levi’s shoulder. “Shut up, I’m amazing. We’ll still hang out later and now, she’ll do some homework too. I should be getting praised.”</p><p>Levi merely rolled his eyes and shook his head. The two trudged forward, careful to avoid mud puddles. Yesterday’s downpour left the woods humid and hot; a mosquito’s paradise. Still, the weather was beautiful. Gold beams of light rained on the greenery and tree trunks like celestial drops of beauty. Those same spots shimmered as the pair disturbed the leaves. Overgrown weeds tickled and scratched their knees as they climbed further up the incline. Eren breathed in deeply. He missed this. He wasn’t an actual hunter, per say, but that wouldn’t matter much to his friends. Sasha would probably be the only one to get where he was coming from, coming from a mountain valley village herself. If he told them about the many a deer he managed to shoot, they’d probably just call him a “real” mountain boy and he’d laugh it off with another fake smile. These woods were only for himself and his canvas. And Levi. He couldn’t have grown to love the woods this much if it hadn’t been for Levi dragging him deep inside it countless times in their youth.</p><p>Although, by coming home now, everyone would ask him questions about his vacation when he got back. If Levi was his secret treasure, his days as a revered memory were soon coming to a close.</p><p>"So, are you ready to spill? I can’t take your sighin’ much longer,” Levi finally said as they emerged into the small clearing they usually shot in. It wasn’t too large, only about 20 yards wide, last time they measured. Bales of hay wrapped in old carpet hung from the trees; the targets they painted on years ago with Kenny and Dad had long since faded, but the faint rings of white, red, and blue still remained. Levi tossed his quiver on the ground and plopped down next to it. Opening the lunchbox, he took out an apple juice box and a grape-flavored Kool-aid Jammer.</p><p>"Jeez, were you expecting to hear bad news?” Eren said as he sat down too, snatching the Jammer from Levi’s hand. He hadn’t had one of these in ages. Mom only bought Capri-Sun now for Isabel.</p><p>"I wanted to be prepared in case it was.” Levi poked his straw into the box and leaned back on his elbows before taking a sip. “Nothing cheers you up like an all-you-can-drink supply of grape Kool-Aid Jammers.”</p><p>“There’s only three in here.”</p><p>“Three’s better than one.” Levi flashed a cheeky grin and sipped on his juice box. Eren shook his head, a smile tugging on his lips. This was just another reason why Levi, complete with his childish sass, was still ranked first on Eren’s list of close friends. “Alright,” Levi set his drink down in the grass, “last time we talked, you got in a fight with Jean.”</p><p>"Yeah.” Eren readied his drink and took a sip as well. “That fight wasn’t much of anything. We made up after a couple of days.” God, this all felt like he was in middle school all over again. Next, he’d talk about his confused little gay heart.</p><p>Levi crossed his ankles and sighed loudly. “Well, seems like something else came up ‘cause you’re thinkin’ too hard for things to be fine.”</p><p>Eren chuckled; Levi could always read him like a book. “You’re right. We broke it off around April.”</p><p>"Oh.” Levi blinked and turned to face Eren. His eyebrows were furrowed ever so slightly, and his lips were pressed together more so than usual. “I’m sorry to hear that. Seemed like you really liked him.”</p><p>"I did…” He and Jean had their moments where they were fantastic and had so much fun, but even in the best of those moments, it just wasn’t quite…right.</p><p>“But maybe you didn’t,” Levi said.  </p><p>Silence. Eren sipped his Jammer and fingered the grass with his free hand. Maybe Levi was right; what if he didn’t really like Jean as much as he thought he did? Did he spend that much time with him just to see what it was like? Or the other, uglier reason.</p><p>“How serious did you guys get?”</p><p>“We dated for almost two years,” Eren said dryly.</p><p>“That’s not what I was asking.” Levi met Eren’s eyes, eyebrows raised. “Did you show him? I know you were thinking about it.”  </p><p>Eren took a large swig from his Jammer and reached for another. “I showed it to him.”</p><p>“And?”  </p><p>Eren finished his Jammer with a loud suck and tossed the empty juice pouch into the lunchbox. Setting his gaze on the tree targets, he continued. “Obviously, we didn’t match. I kind of figured we wouldn’t, but honestly, that wasn’t why I ended it. He laughed at my soul mark.”</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Eren saw Levi gasp and sat up, surprise etched into his features. “He didn’t.”</p><p>“Wish I could say that, but he did. Actually had the nerve to say, ‘What the hell is that supposed to be?’ I ended it right then.”</p><p>Levi grit his teeth, a dark expression overtaking his face. “Dammit, why didn’t you tell me sooner? I would’ve driven down and taught him some fuckin’ decency.”</p><p>Eren laughed, but there was an edge to it, even to him. “You would’ve sent him to the hospital. Besides, I’m not too hung up about it.”</p><p>“My bullshit detector is going off the charts at that one,” Levi said as he popped the straw off a new juice box.</p><p>“No, really! This might sound shitty, but I had to try really hard to like him. I don’t really want to be in a relationship that feels like a chore every day.” Eren bit his lip as Levi inspected him. His eyes were heavily lidded again as he looked up at him through his fringe. Eren didn’t let his eyes follow the bob of Levi’s Adam apple as he took a sip of his apple juice. He also didn’t watch that quick tongue dart out to moisten his lips. Instead, he coughed. “Besides, it’s been months. I’m over him.” </p><p>“I would damn well hope so. Told you he was stupid from the start,” Levi said while brushing a bee off his pants. “Glad you finally came to your senses.”</p><p>“You don’t get to say I-told-you-so on this.”</p><p>Levi shrugged and reached for his quiver. “I did tell you he sounded like an ass from day one.” With one last sip from his juice box, Levi reached for his bow and gathered himself up. “C’mon. I want to get at least a few rounds in.”</p><p>Eren placed his Jammer down next to Levi’s drink and stood, adjusting his quiver to rest on his hips. Hopefully, he’d be able to shoot without any initial strains even though he slacked on going to the gym to focus on finishing his thesis proposal. They walked over to their usual spot, Eren taking the target on the left that still had some paint remnants. They agreed on their usual amount, ten arrows, before stopping to retrieve them. As they notched their arrows, Eren smirked to himself and glanced over to Levi.</p><p>His mouth dried.</p><p>Levi’s form was impeccable. He practically looked down on the target as he effortlessly drew the bowstring back. The pulley’s whirled as he dragged the nock to the corner of his mouth, where pink thin lips were just slightly parted. Eren turned away quickly. He had to be blushing; his face felt entirely too hot. Taking a quick breath, he followed suit and took aim just above the center ring. Eren let his fingers go and watched the arrow embed itself in the swinging bale.</p><p>“Want to race?” Levi said without taking his eye off his own swinging bale target. “Fastest to ace all ten?”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Eren scoffed and notched a new arrow. “I don’t think I’m there again yet.” Another arrow flew, sinking into the bale’s center. Eren shook his head and took aim; Levi was the only person he knew who could simultaneously be humble and an effortless show off. They both continued firing. By the time Eren had finished, Levi was leaning against a tree trunk, sipping on his juice box and watching him with a slight grin.</p><p>“Took your sweet-ass time,” Levi drawled.</p><p>“No one likes a guy who shoots off too fast.” Eren laughed as Levi’s face twisted into a scowl.</p><p>“My only regret in life is tellin’ you that story.” Levi pushed off the trunk, heading towards the tree line. Eren placed his bow on the ground and followed Levi to the base of their tree targets. Thankfully, the notches they’d carved in hadn’t gone away. Dad and Kenny probably kept them fresh when they took Isabel out.</p><p>Once at the top, Eren pulled out his arrows easily. He shot four into the center ring while the other six only hit the middle ring. Still, not bad for having touched a bow in two years.</p><p>“Eren, what’d you get?”</p><p>“Four centers.”</p><p>“Not bad, City Boy,” Levi said as he wrenched out his last arrow. “I got nine.”</p><p>Eren nodded but didn’t say anything else. A quiet settled over the both of them as they stayed in their respective tree branches. The topic had passed, but Eren still had a final question.</p><p>“Did your soul marks ever finish coming in, Levi?”</p><p>Eren glanced over, eyebrow raised. Levi remained quiet, looking hard at his arrows. “Did yours?”</p><p>~***~</p><p> <em>How did the world resurrect from trampled ash? Why is it that even left with nothing, hope and strength remained? Where did their wings take them? Who makes the stars twinkle at night? Too much is unknown.</em></p><p>~***~</p><p>"That’s not fair!” Isabel slammed her book down on top of the tool cabinet she was working on, rattling the wrenches and screwdrivers hanging on the side. Her face was red as she worked herself up, hands clenched and cheeks puffed. Eren merely blinked; as cute as Iz looked at first, he’d been at this for far too long to still consider it so. “You never want to spend time with me! You just want to take Levi away from me!”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes hard enough to feel the stretch in his eye muscles. “Iz, we watched ten episodes of <em>Sailor Moon </em>yesterday and cooked dinner together; you <em>know</em> I love to spend time with you. But Levi is my best friend first and foremost; you have to respect that. Besides, Levi is a grown man; you need to hang around kids your own age.”</p><p>"But—”</p><p>"Isabel,” Eren said, crossing his arms. Her green eyes were shining bright, but he knew she wouldn’t let a tear fall until she was alone. “I’m not having this discussion. You have to go home; Mom and Dad need help fixing the porch step, and I’m busy.”</p><p>Isabel crossed her arms as well and glared up at him. She was getting more confident, which annoyingly came with more backtalk. So mild threats wouldn’t work anymore, huh? A pang of pride resonated somewhere behind the mass of annoyance swirling inside Eren. Everything was so much easier when he could just give Iz The Look and send her scampering.</p><p>"Oi, Eren,” Levi called from across the shop. He lifted his welding mask with a gloved hand and squinted over at the two. “Almost ready? My mom just texted me that dinner’s on the table.”</p><p>“I’m ready, but Isabel won’t go home.”</p><p>Levi looked over to the smaller of the two and frowned. “Iz, go home. I’m closing up shop once we leave.”</p><p>Iz let out an angry cry of protest and jabbed a finger at her brother. “But Eren always gets out of chores because he wants to hang out with you! And you guys are always doing stuff without me.” Iz sniffed and wiped her face quickly, but that was enough. The guilt crashed over Eren like a tidal wave, all traces of annoyance’s fire doused. The last thing he’d meant to do was upset Isabel enough to cry in front of them both.</p><p>Sighing, Eren kneeled down and patted Isabel’s head. “Iz, I’m sorry,” he started. “We didn’t mean to make you feel excluded.”</p><p>A loud clang startled both siblings. But when Eren looked over, it was just Levi placing his welder’s mask on a metal table. He undid the first couple buttons of his coverall, revealing a white t-shirt underneath. “Iz, how about we go catch some lightning bugs tomorrow night?” he said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm. “Bring Farlan so we can compete. It’ll be you and him against me and Eren. Sound good?”</p><p>Isabel’s face was still red with a large frown. “Gotta do better than that, Levi,” she said around a sniffle.</p><p>Levi tapped his chin as he pretended to think harder and walked up to her. “How about the day after, the three of us go and watch the fireworks at the drive-in? We can use my truck. I’ll get some Sparklers.”</p><p>Eren struggled to keep his face neutral. Iz hadn’t stopped talking about the drive-in since he got home; of course, they were going to take her to it. But Iz didn’t seem to think much about that as she uncrossed her arms and sniffled, a new glint in her eyes. “Toss in some Poppers along with the sparklers and ya got yerself a deal.”</p><p>Eren raised a brow. “Why are you talking like that?”</p><p>“That’s how Mr. Kenny talks.”</p><p>Levi ruffled Isabel’s hair and flicked her forehead, at which she let out a yelp. “Quit talkin’ like him and it’s a deal.” He held out a pinky finger to make their word sacred, but Iz rolled her eyes and wiped at her cheeks again with another sniffle.</p><p>“I’m not a kid, Levi,” she huffed. “I’m a serious adult. I would prefer a firm handshake over a pinky swear.”  </p><p>Levi chuckled and ran his hand over her face. “Yeah, okay. Either way, you two shits need to get out so I can lockup. My mom’s gonna be pissed that we haven’t left yet, Eren.”</p><p>Eren nodded and picked up Isabel’s fallen backpack as she strapped on her helmet. Together, both of them walked out the side door as Levi pulled the garage doors closed and locked them. Not long after, Eren watched Iz bike down the street towards home as Levi pulled out and headed the other way. Levi kept the radio low as they drove, a white rosary and his green tassel swinging from side to side as they turned onto a gravel road. And suddenly, Eren was eighteen again, riding down the same road with Levi hours after their graduation ceremony. The windows had been rolled all the way down and their music blared as they both sang their best rendition of The Stroke’s <em>You Only Live Once. </em></p><p>The memory faded as Ms. Ackerman’s towering sunflowers came into view. No longer did they lean against the mailbox for support; now they towered well above it, heads looking up to the sun. Levi slowed the truck and turned into more gravel before bringing the car to a stop on the grass. The two hopped out of the car, all too aware of the scolding that would await them both.  </p><p>But surprisingly, as Levi pushed open the door and announced their presence, none came. Instead, soft French music played on from the kitchen. After toeing off their shoes and leaving Eren’s overnight bag there, Eren followed Levi to the kitchen table. There, Ms. Ackerman sat at her setting, a book resting on her placemat rather than a plate. A quick glance between the two men held an agreement: if she didn’t bring it up, neither would they.</p><p>Ms. Ackerman looked up, a warm smile breaking on her face. “Ah, Eren! Just look at ya! You’ve grown so handsome.” Pushing her chair back, Ms. Ackerman stood and wrapped him in her arms. Eren hugged her back with a quiet greeting on his lips; somehow, she always smelled like freshly baked cookies. She pulled back and tugged his chin down. “Feels like stubble! Finally, one of my boys grew some hair on his face.”</p><p>Eren laughed at the insult and the weak kick Levi aimed at his shin. “Well, I don’t really like it. Everyone says it makes me look like a hobo.”</p><p>“A very handsome one,” Ms. Ackerman said and patted his cheek gently. “Okay, both of ya go and wash-up. Levi, be a dear and take the food out of the oven afterward.”</p><p> </p><p>Dinner passed comfortably. Ms. Ackerman made a vegetable and beef stew with a loaf of walnut and cinnamon zucchini bread for dessert. They talked about everything and nothing, reminiscing on days long past and optimistically speculating on days to come. Even when he pressed there wasn’t much to say about it, Eren managed to talk for the better half of two hours about his time in college thus far, his friends, and his thesis proposal. Mr. Kenny came in at some point, fixing himself a plate and joining them at the table. Once Ms. Ackerman gave him her recommendations on books about political freedom and made him swear to take the second zucchini bread she set aside for his mother in the morning, Eren and Levi were free to leave the table.</p><p>It was nearly nine in the evening, but the sun was only just beginning to dip. Long golden rays bathed the grass, sunflower garden, and the old treehouse as it continued its descent below the canopy of trees along the horizon. Still, Eren followed Levi up the ladder into their favorite stargazing spot.</p><p>"Wow,” Eren said softly as he poked his head through the tiny hole into the treehouse. Nostalgia exploded as he looked around. The walls didn’t stretch as high above them anymore, but their star charts were still littered all over the walls. The telescope was pushed to the side and covered with a tarp, but he could still practically see it in place, gazing up through the giant skylight. They used to love it so much. Would escape for hours at a time, just thinking of everything they could grasp. Eren climbed in fully, having to duck his head to avoid bumping it on the ceiling.</p><p>“Like we never left, huh?” Levi was already busy laying down the <em>Starry Night</em> blanket over the black blanket covered in constellations. Old habits die hard.</p><p>Eren scoffed. “I don’t know how, but that feels almost like an understatement.” He dumped his overnight bag onto the floor and collapsed beside it. “Have you brought Iz up here yet?”</p><p>Levi laid back with a similar lack of grace and rested his head on his hands. “Nope. Iz is too energetic to get stargazing.”</p><p>Eren nodded to himself. Patience was never Iz’s strong suit. The sun was still in its descent, giving them a couple more hours before they could start gazing in earnest. He blinked slowly, the inevitable drowsiness after eating a meal from Mrs. Ackerman beginning to settle in earnest. A couple of chipmunks sprinted across the skylight, followed swiftly by the family tabby cat, Toggle. Eren bit back the yawn threatening to escape and turned his head. Levi didn’t move, staring up at the sky with a slight furrow. His eyes were half-lidded as usual, but they had a sense of sleepiness to them. Maybe he was feeling the desire to nap as well. The light gently kissed his pale skin, illuminating it with a blend of soft pinks and oranges only a sunset could create.</p><p>“Mind if I sketch you?” Eren said faintly.</p><p>“Knock yourself out.”</p><p>As quietly as he could, Eren gathered his charcoal pencils and sketchbook from his bag and turned to a fresh page. Eyeing Levi’s face once more, Eren started sketching. It was nearly deafening at first, the scratches of the dulled point against paper. And yet, as the sun sank further and the leaves rustled louder, Eren nearly forgot he was making any noise at all. Even in the diminished light, Levi was still breathtaking. His cheekbones were well defined but Eren was sure to ease their slope on paper. Levi always looked sharper than he really was. It was the soft Levi he’d seen resting and the soft Levi he wanted to capture. His hair mostly fell behind his ears, the few strands on his face managing to fall on his eyes. He didn’t seem to mind, though. Well, more like he didn’t seem to notice. Something was distracting him. Levi kept his brow furrowed this entire time; even with his softer side on display, he couldn’t fool Eren. He was thinking hard about something, probably on something he wanted to say—words were never his forte. But, for now, he’d let Levi keep thinking it over. If it was something he needed to know, Levi would tell him, clunky words and all.</p><p>Once the moon fully rose, Eren started packing up his supplies. No point continuing when he could barely see the sketch.</p><p>“Done?” Levi said, finally breaking the silence.</p><p>“Maybe,” Eren said as he carefully closed the sketchbook and placed it beside his bag, charcoal pencils resting on top of it. “It’s too dark to see now.” Afterward, he settled down beside Levi and joined him in looking up at the night sky. Already, there were a lot of stars out, twinkling in syncopation. Using the compass still taped to the ceiling, he directed his gaze to the North. If he could find the North Star, he’d be able to find some surrounding constellations.</p><p>“Eren, I want your advice on somethin’.”</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“I’m thinking about going back to school,” Levi said slowly, the words he’d so carefully chosen finally free.</p><p>Eren propped himself up on his elbow to take a good look at Levi. He was still, pretending to be relaxed and uncaring while his eyes were rigidly fixed on the stars trillions of miles away. Of all the things he thought he’d say, this was one he never saw coming. “What brought this on?”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about it for a while,” Levi said and scratched at the shaved hairs by his temple. “I only managed a year the first time, so I wanted to try again with the community college. But…I don’t think I can leave again.”</p><p>“Is the anxiety still bad?”</p><p>Levi finally let his eyes close. “Worse, actually. Now if it’s even a thought about leavin’, I get clammy and this intense dread that something’s gonna happen to Mom, Kenny, or even Isabel with the rate of trouble she gets herself in. Keep picturing too many what-ifs.”</p><p>“Well, maybe you could try online classes?”</p><p>“Doubt I’d be able to connect with how shitty our wi-fi is.”</p><p>“The library has a good signal.”</p><p>Eren fiddled with a loose thread on the blanket as silence filled the space. Levi kept his eyes closed, breathing evenly. He could probably feel the weight of his shameless gaze, but this was Levi; he was probably already used to it by now. Without warning, Levi opened his eyes and turned to look at Eren. “Why did you go to college?”</p><p>Eren blinked. “Oh, well,…I had the scholarship, so I figured why not, you know? It was only after I was there when I started to figure out more what I wanted to do.”</p><p>“Well that’s not helpful,” Levi said and pushed himself up into a sitting position.</p><p>Eren joined him in sitting up; all the weight on his elbow was making his forearm go numb. “Maybe so, but it’s different for everyone.” This is was starting to take on a bleaker tone than he initially thought. Was something going on that he didn’t know about yet? “Why do you want to go back?”</p><p>Levi shrugged and averted his eyes. “You seem to be doing better than fine and you’re going places; you got a thesis that you’re writing for fuck’s sake. I’m not envious by any means—that sounds like its own special kind of hell for me—but…I don’t know…” Levi shook his head fiercely and waved his hand. “Forget about this; it’s stupid.”</p><p>Eren frowned and crossed his arms. Levi always liked learning what could practically serve him. That was old news between them, so going back to college couldn’t have been why he really brought this up. “No, it’s not. Continue. Do you want to go for something other than academics? There’s more to it than just book smarts.”</p><p>Levi swatted at something on the blanket. He still wouldn’t look Eren in the eye. “Maybe? I just feel like I’m settling. I love working at the shop with Uncle Kenny; I know like fixing things and working with my hands. I love livin’ in the woods, and my whole family’s here with me. You’re here too, and I like spending time with you more than any of the friends I made that whole year; they just don’t get it. Feels good most of the time, like I don’t need anything else. But then sometimes, I start thinkin’ about how small this place is and how big the rest of the world must be. I’m turning 24 by the end of the year and my marks haven’t even itched.”</p><p>Eren let the quiet build between them for a moment as he digested Levi’s words. This wasn’t about going back to school at all. Levi started all of this asking for advice; the advice he wanted probably wasn’t about taking online classes. He wanted something to reassure him, needed someone else to tell him to stop overthinking his every decision. He just wanted to talk through the mess of thoughts he had running around his mind.</p><p>“Liking the profession you’ve chosen and where you live isn’t settling,” Eren finally said. “You’re always free to do whatever you want to do. If you want to be more than a mechanic, pick up some more hobbies or take classes in the stuff that interests you.”</p><p>“I don’t have hobbies.”</p><p>“Bullshit. This treehouse literally calls your bluff. You used to take Shop every semester they offered it in high school. You could always save up to get proper machinery and take some advanced lessons.”  </p><p>Levi shrugged half-heartedly. “That was only ‘cause Mr. Zacharius wanted to mentor me.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter since you still took up his offer,” Eren said and uncrossed his arms. “At least reach out to the guy and then you can see where it goes from there.”</p><p>“After the holiday.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that. But as for the rest, finding people as positively amazing as I am or even your soulmate doesn’t get easier just because you leave here.”</p><p>Levi snorted as he wrapped and unwrapped his index and middle finger in the fabric of his sweatpants. “As if I could find someone as annoyingly perceptive as you. But honestly, it couldn’t hurt to meet more people. Probably.”</p><p>Eren grinned and wedged his hands on the blanket to prop himself up. “It’s really not that great,” he said. “I’m still afraid to even talk too much about this place to my friends; I don’t think I’ve even told them about you yet. They just wouldn’t get it, any of it.” Eren knocked Levi’s foot with his own. “And as for finding a soulmate, I thought you didn’t want to know who yours was.”</p><p>Levi knocked Eren’s back. “I want to at least meet them. I talked to Mom and Uncle Kenny about it a couple months ago too. Just ‘cause Dad turned out to be a shithead doesn’t mean mine will be one too.”</p><p>“Then take me as an example. I jumped into a relationship with the first guy who made me laugh because I wanted to believe I found my soulmate. We didn’t even have good chemistry, but I was too stubborn.”</p><p>Levi finally looked up and met Eren’s gaze again. “Okay, so how would you go about findin’ your soulmate now? Really think they’ll just wander into the middle of bumfuck nowhere?”</p><p>“Fuck if I know,” Eren said with a shrug. “All I know is that I want my soulmate to be someone who gets me, who can read me almost effortlessly. I want someone who’s my—” Eren clamped his mouth shut before he let himself finish that sentence. <em>Best friend. </em>How could he almost let that slip? “My, uh, my…” <em>Mechanic. Star-gazing partner. Target-shooting partner. Shit! Shit! Shit! </em></p><p>Levi schooled his face to a neutral expression, but Eren could see the ghost of a mirthful smile. “Someone’s who’s like your best friend,” he said. Eren felt his throat swell itself shut. He couldn’t trust his voice to agree, so he simply nodded. Thankfully, the sky was still dark enough, even with the moon and stars out, to hide the blush the stained his cheeks. “Think I’d like that too.”</p><p>“You’ll find them,” Eren managed to get out. “Everyone says you find your soulmate when you least expect it.”</p><p>“Guess I better lower my expectations for the firework show.”</p><p>“Still hoping for some city folk to drive through?”</p><p>Levi let himself lay back onto the blanket, staring up at the sky again. He looked more relaxed now, a real smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not. Just gotta wait and see. Now quit talkin’ up a storm; you’re as bad as Iz.”</p><p>Eren chuckled and lowered himself to the blanket as well. Looks like whatever advice Levi was seeking, he found. The air between them felt charged, but if Levi wasn’t going to acknowledge it, neither would he. As he looked up at the sky, he spotted the Ursa Major constellation scintillating brightly.</p><p>“Ursa Major’s shinin’ bright,” Levi said, his voice quiet in the dark.</p><p>“Yeah. It is.”</p><p>~***~</p><p>
  <em>Fireflies brought starlight to your fingertips. To catch one, even in those towering Walls, kept a little bit of starlight, a little bit of freedom, and a little bit of hope burning brightly. </em>
</p><p>~***~</p><p> Eren groaned as he rolled his shoulder for the third time that hour. This was getting ridiculous now. Sleeping in the treehouse never used to be painful, and now his shoulder had been just shy of throbbing since he woke up. Although, it felt more like a persistent, itchy burn, almost as if he accidentally nicked the corner of a scab. Hopefully, he just got a mosquito bite in the treehouse. If this was the kind of bullshit that getting older accompanied, he’d rather be stuck at eighteen and have to keep repeating senior year.</p><p>Eren closed his book and sat up in the hammock. Laying on his shoulder while it was already sensitive probably wasn’t such a good idea. A couple strands of hair slipped out of his bun as he shifted, but he just sighed and let it be.</p><p>“Machiavelli getting to you again?”  </p><p>Eren glanced up to see his mom trudging through her vegetable garden, a trash bag bulging with weeds trailing behind her. “No, I’m reading Locke now.”</p><p>“Is this for your thesis research? Are you stuck on something?”</p><p>“No, that’s not it. Well, yes this is for my thesis but no, I’m not stuck. My shoulder’s just been acting a bit funny.”</p><p>His mom pulled off her gloves as she walked towards him. “Show me where.”</p><p>Eren had half a mind to protest, but then again, he had no idea what was wrong. At the very least, he’d know if it really was a bug bite. He undid the buttons of his beach shirt and shrugged it off. Soft fingers prodded at his skin gently. “I don’t see anything that looks like a bug bite, but your soul marks look a bit red,” she said, the smile evident in her voice. Eren jumped out of her touch and hurriedly turned around, shielding his back from his mom’s all-knowing eyes.</p><p>Just as he opened his mouth to put any speculations she was thinking to rest, a louder shout can from inside house. Isabel flung the screen door open. She finally decided on wearing her overall shorts with a pink t-shirt that she rolled up the sleeves. “Mom! I can’t find the jar I made with Farlan! Have you seen it anywhere?”</p><p>Eren laughed as their mom’s shock morphed into unveiled exasperation. “Christ, Isabel…” She pointed towards the house. “Did you check under the kitchen sink?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“On the shelf above the coats?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Well then, I don’t what to tell you,” their mom said and crossed her arms. “I’ve told you over and over to clean up after yourself.”</p><p>Isabel bit her lip, eyebrows scrunched together. “But they’re gonna get here any minute.”</p><p>“Iz, Levi probably has a bunch jars in his trunk; I’m sure he’ll let you borrow one,” Eren said.</p><p>“That’s not the point,” she said, her voice already beginning to wobble. “I made this one with Farlan, so I can’t just go lightning bug huntin’ without it.” She let out a deep groan and pulled on her pigtails. “He’s going to be so mad that I lost mine.”</p><p>Eren stood up to help her search when the sound of tires crunching gravel filled the air. Isabel turned her head to the driveway, face paling and breath hitching.  Moments later, two doors opened and closed, one louder than the other to which Levi shouted, “Oi! Do that again and you’re buffing my truck till it shines.”</p><p>Light laughter sounded and soon eager footsteps followed it. Isabel froze on the spot, eyes wide as she watched her best friend come barreling around the corner. Farlan wore a smile entirely too mischievous that stretched from cheek to cheek. He’d lost his front tooth too, apparently. He held a snap-lidded jar with chipping paint around the rim in each hand. “Looky here what…” He trailed off as he got a good look at Isabel. “What’s wrong, Iz? Look like ya seen a ghost.”</p><p>Isabel screamed and leapt out of the doorframe, letting the screen door clang shut behind her. “Why do you have my jar,” she said as she pointed to the jar in Farlan’s left hand. “I looked all over for that thing!”</p><p>“You told me to keep it safe last time we went huntin’! I put it next to my bed so I could always keep an eye on it.” Farlan blinked and started laughing. “I bet you thought ya lost it.”</p><p>Isabel flushed and stuck her tongue out. “You wish, Shit-for-Brains.”</p><p>“Isabel!”</p><p>Eren looked away from their mom angrily scolding Isabel to the sound of clinking glass. Levi was walking up the driveway, two camping lanterns held in one hand while a drawstring back of jars clinked in the other. “Wipe that smirk off your face,” Levi said, shoving a lantern into Eren’s outstretched hands.</p><p>Eren snickered. “Someone’s grumpy. Too old for a night in the treehouse?”</p><p>Levi sighed and rolled his eyes ever impressively. “As if. I think I got a spider bite; my shoulder’s been red and sore since this mornin’. But, at least now, you get to be useful.” Changing his sights, Levi turned to greet Mrs. Jaeger, who was still pulling harshly at Isabel’s ear. “Nice to see you again, Mrs. Jaeger.”</p><p>“Formal as always, aren’t ya?” she said with a smile and released Isabel much to her delight. “Don’t know how many times I tell ya to call me Carla.”  </p><p>“Ah, you know Mom; always making sure I use my manners. More so than this idiot, here,” Levi said and lightly smacked the back Farlan’s head with the lantern. Farlan brought his free hand to his head and turned around to see Levi’s frown.</p><p>“What’d you do that for?”</p><p>“Did you say hello to Mrs. Jaeger?”</p><p>“Oh!” Farlan turned around again and waved his jar towards her. “Hi, Mrs. Jaeger. Thanks fer havin’ me!”</p><p>“You’re welcome, child.” She raised her eyes to both of her grown boys with a stern look. “Be careful out there! It’ll be hard to see the storm clouds in the dark.”</p><p>“Yes Mom,” Eren said and leaned down to press a quick kiss to her dirtied cheek. “C’mon you guys,” he called to Isabel and Farlan who already started making a mess in the dirt in the few minutes they had to themselves. Yelling quick goodbyes, they sprinted up the path, following promptly by Levi cursing and calling their names as he hurried to catch up to them. Eren snatched up the small beach bag he prepped earlier before taking off after them, laugher tickling on his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They arrived at a perfect time. The sun had set just enough to darken the sky to a rich blue with brilliant purples touching the tops of the trees, but Eren could still see Iz and Farlan running around without the lanterns’ light. Cicadas buzzed all around them, making their own music for the evening. An owl chirped from somewhere deeper inside the woods. The meadow’s sea of swimming lights completed the scene, flickering fluorescents bobbing over the overgrown grass and white, puffy bundles of dandelion seeds.</p><p>“Guess you’re fixin’ to paint this?”</p><p>Eren turned away from the meadow to find Levi perched on the base of a branch, leaning against the trunk of his tree. Somehow, it wasn’t surprising in the slightest to find him there. Levi always had an uncanny ability to wedge himself casually in anything Eren deemed important around town. But Eren didn’t mind too much; he would always make room for Levi to stay.</p><p>“I already did this meadow,” Eren said as he trudged over and dumped the bag and lantern on the ground by the bag of jars and other lantern.</p><p>“Did you do it with the lightning bugs and cicadas?”</p><p>“No. They only come out in the night, when it’s too dark for me to paint what I see.” Eren unrolled the blanket on the soil near the tree’s roots and sprawled out on top of it. “Besides you can’t see the cicadas anyway.” Levi didn’t join him, still sitting in the branch.</p><p>“Just like me and the stars, huh?”</p><p>“I can barely sketch your bony face, let alone the stars in their magnitude,” Eren said.</p><p>Levi glanced over, his face relaxed. “I’m sure you could; you’ve got enough love in your body and work. All you need’s practice.”</p><p>Eren looked away, his face warm and his shoulder pulsed hotter. He swallowed around the small lump in his throat. If last night didn’t happen, he probably could’ve brushed Levi off. If it didn’t happen, he didn’t have to wonder how much Levi thought about the love in his body. He wouldn’t have to wonder about what he meant by saying he only came out in the dark when Eren couldn’t see him. But it did happen, and Eren couldn’t stop wondering. Levi said his shoulder was hurting too. What were the odds that he’d get a spider bite in the same place as him?</p><p>“Anyway,” Levi said and he pushed himself off the branch, landing near Eren’s foot. He swiped two jars from the pile and tossed one onto Eren’s chest. “Get off your ass. We need to start catchin’ some starlight.”</p><p>Eren groaned but sat up. Reaching over, he picked up and switched on the lanterns to half-strength. “You always say you hate taking the kids out bug hunting, but I swear, you’re more into it then they are.”</p><p>“I don’t see your point,” Levi said as he unscrewed his lid and started into the meadow. Eren left the lanterns by the base of the tree and clambered up to his feet to follow Levi. He caught his first with ease, following a bug’s line of light. Just as it lit up again, he swept his jar over it and clamped on the lid. First time hunting bugs in almost two years and he still managed to nick one on his first try. As he brought his jar up to showoff to Levi, he snorted instead. Levi stomped through the grass, grumbling and swatting at the mosquitos that tried to take a bite of him. Every time he caught sight of a bobbing light, he jumped towards it, only to catch empty air and start grumbling to himself again. Eren didn’t bother hiding his laughter, earning him an eyeful of Levi’s middle finger; even in a meadow full of lightning bugs, Levi would be lucky to catch even one.</p><p>They always called it bug hunting, but there were so many lightning bugs blinking that it was never much of a hunt, just a contest to capture as many as they could. Eren couldn’t help getting more and more into it, a smile settling onto his face as he captured his third bug. The last time he did this had to be the summer he graduated high school, on the night before he moved out to college. Him, Iz, and Levi, all running around and pretending they could catch enough lightning bugs to add a new constellation to the sky, something for Iz to hold on to when he left. But…</p><p>Eren looked up from his jar. Isabel screamed with glee as she sprinted away from Levi and left an equally screaming Farlan to his mercy. Levi dangled Farlan upside down from an ankle while Farlan clutched his glowing jar to his chest. He must have already caught a fair amount of lightning bugs.</p><p>They were all happy. Having fun like they were all kids without a care in the world for tomorrow.</p><p>Eren’s gut clenched as he looked on. He didn’t want to leave this again. He loved it here, loved his family, his friends.</p><p>They couldn’t catch enough lightning bugs to make a new constellation back then, and Iz probably wouldn’t believe him if he tried to feed her that little lie again. But maybe he could make a star. A beautiful little star so they didn’t have to imagine that constellation anymore. And maybe this Levi that only came out at night would believe him.</p><p>Eren’s body moved before he could tell it to. He chased every bobbing light he spotted, easily capturing each unsuspecting, blinking bug into his jar. He sunk back into his old routine, swinging the jar like he would a net, and clamping the lid over the mouth after he’d successfully capture one. And as fun as it was to catch them, Eren couldn’t help stopping to stare. There were so many here, swimming through the air, blinking their lights however they wanted to. They were free to fly wherever they wanted, free to light up their own paths. Probably didn’t even know how much freedom they brought to people like them, finding their happiness for just one night.</p><p>A bug blinked into existence in front of him. It glowed as it flew to rest on a dandelion puff, still glowing a dim fluorescent yellow. Just as he brought his jar back to catch it, another came and swept it up, dandelion puff and all. The bug blinked again from inside the glass, illuminating only a handful of others. Eren looked up at Levi with a pout.</p><p> “You took my bug.”</p><p>“Leave some for us laypeople. You already got near twenty in yours.”</p><p>“There’s so many out here; you can’t use that excuse. Not my fault you suck at this.”</p><p>Levi shrugged and turned his sights to the now dark meadow. Eren followed his gaze, spotting two bright masses bobbing near the edge of the lantern’s beam. Paired with the loud shouts and occasional screams, he let out a small breath; the two idiots were still having fun.</p><p>“You’re not goin’ to win anyway. Iz and Farlan already got enough to fill their jars,” Levi said.  </p><p>“How did they—?"</p><p>“Probably ‘cause they got a start on us.” Levi aimed a light kick for Eren’s leg. “We should free them now. Farlan needs to be home before 11, and it’s 10:15.”</p><p>Eren nodded, his throat suddenly tight. Time always passed too fast. He had to give his gift soon. He looked down at his jar. Levi wasn’t lying, he really did capture a bunch. Hopefully, they’d be enough for what he wanted to do.</p><p>Levi cupped a hand around his mouth. “Iz! Farlan! Time to spot the winner!”</p><p>Isabel whined loud enough to be heard across the meadow. “Aw, Levi! I don’t wanna go yet!”</p><p>“Too bad. Farlan’s gotta get home. Hurry up, else I’m disqualifyin’ your catches.”  </p><p>Isabel screamed again but this time, they could both see bobbing jars make their way through the grass. Eren looked at Levi again. Who was the Levi that only came out at night? Hopefully, he shone as bright as this star.</p><p>“Levi,” Eren said. Levi looked over with a quirked eyebrow. Taking a steadying breath, Eren tightened his grip on his jar. “Why do you like staring at the stars?”</p><p>Levi raised his free hand to scratch the back of his neck. Even with just the light from his lightning bugs, he was ethereal. “Well, they don’t change. They’re just up there, you know? Just shining their light on us. Don’t have to worry about anything.”</p><p>“Well then,” Eren swallowed hard and held out his glowing jar. “I want you to have this.”</p><p>Levi furrowed his brow but accepted the jar, nonetheless. “What for? You worked hard catchin’ these.”</p><p>“I can’t bottle up the starlight for you, but I can do this. I don’t want you to worry about anything either. Even when I leave, I won’t change.” Eren crammed his hands into his pants pockets and rocked on his heels. “I want to shine my starlight on you, Levi.” Eren nibbled on his lip as he watched Levi carefully. He gripped the jar tightly for a moment before letting his own topple to the ground, knocking the lid off and freeing the few lightning bugs he caught. Bringing it close to his chest, he let out a nearly inaudible sigh.</p><p>“I don’t want you to leave again,” Levi said quietly, his eyes fixed on Eren’s jar.</p><p>“I don’t want to either.”</p><p>Eren stared hard at Levi, hoping and willing that he’d just look up at him. The burning itch in his shoulder flared, almost more intensely than any other time today. But it didn’t matter much to him, because he watched Levi’s shoulder twitch at the same time.</p><p>
  <em>What were the odds? </em>
</p><p>He wanted to reach out, wanted to ask that question he was only supposed to ask when he was nearly certain of the answer.</p><p>But he ran out of time.</p><p>Isabel and Farlan ran between both of them, laughing and carrying on. Iz held her jar up high, pointing to her impressive yield. “I win! I win! I’m always best at bug hunting!”</p><p>Levi looked away from his gift to flick the top of Isabel’s head. “I don’t know, Farlan looks pretty close.”</p><p>"But that doesn’t matter!” Iz said while thrusting her jar into Eren’s stomach. “We did teams! You suck, so Farlan and I totally beat you guys.”</p><p>Farlan tugged on Levi’s shirt, earning himself a flick to the forehead as well. “Yeah, you suck Levi.”</p><p>“Noisy little brats.” Levi placed a hand on top of Eren’s jar. “Get ready. We’ll open on three. One—”</p><p>“Three!” Isabel shouted as she pulled off her lid. At first, only one firefly was brave enough to fly back up and out into the night sky, blinking its light as it twirled through the sky. But soon, more fluttered out of the jar, creating a swirling mass of blinking fluorescent light as they bumped against each other and roamed back through the tall grass and to the looming treeline. More lightning bugs joined their counterparts as Farlan released his. But Eren couldn’t bring himself to look away from Levi’s hand. He still hadn’t opened his jar yet. But in the new influx of light, he could see Levi’s face more clearly. His eyes were closed and his hands tight around the jar. His lips moved quickly, but Iz and Farlan were making too much noise to hear anything Levi was saying. Not that it mattered—those words didn’t seem like they were for him to hear.</p><p>Levi twisted open his jar, letting the excited lightning bugs escape back into the sky. They didn’t gather like Iz or Farlan’s, but they rose just as beautifully, lights twinkling even brighter than the stars scattered above them.    </p><p>~***~</p><p>
  <em>Once you find your soulmate, not even the brightest firefly or star in the sky can scintillate as brilliantly as them. </em>
</p><p>~***~</p><p>Eren plopped his luggage by the front door. Luckily, it wasn’t too much—just his little carry-on suitcase and backpack. Still, it’d be a pain in the ass to have to drag them down the stairs in the morning. He let out a sigh as he walked outside. He should’ve planned to stay home longer. Only one more year of study. He’d finally write up this pain-in-the-ass thesis, maybe find a job that let him work remotely. There weren’t any real jobs he could use his degree for in town. But then again, there weren’t that many jobs he could use his degree for anyway. At least, not as an undergraduate. Unless he somehow found an insight into Machiavelli’s and Locke’s notions of freedom in his thesis that was brilliant enough to pay for his Ph.D., he’d be struggling the next few years to save up for whatever graduate school would take him.</p><p>Eren ran his hands through his hair and tucked it behind his ears. This wasn’t the right thing to think about right now. Someone much more pressing and due to arrive any minute filled the vacancy in a heartbeat. His shoulder burned a little sweeter as he reimagined last night. God, he was such a sap. Who the fuck said they wanted to be starlight? Eren groaned and sat down on a porch chair. His face was definitely burning again too.</p><p>“Watcha thinkin’ about?”</p><p>Eren jumped at Isabel’s voice. She was curled up on the porch chair beside him, playing on his old DS. “When did you get here?”</p><p>“I’ve been here,” she said, not taking her eyes off the game. “I’ve been playin’ Mario Kart.”</p><p>“But why are you playing in the dark?”</p><p>Isabel leaned forward, eyebrows pinched, as she furiously pressed on buttons. “Can’t help the Earth’s rotation. Sun was still out when I started.” She slammed on some buttons, once, twice more before slumping back into the seat cushions.</p><p>“Did you win first?”</p><p>“’Course I did. Dry Bones almost bested me though.” Isabel snapped the DS closed and wedged it under her thigh. “So whatcha thinkin’ about? You were sighing a lot.”</p><p>Eren shrugged and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “Nothing. Just excited to see the fireworks.” <em>And Levi. </em></p><p>Isabel squinted at him, crossing her arms and kicking her legs restlessly. “I don’t believe you.”</p><p>“You don’t?”</p><p>“That sigh was too heavy. That’s what you do when you got somethin’ on your mind.”</p><p>“Ever the perceptive one, aren’t you?”</p><p>Iz didn’t reply right away, letting the cicadas and crickets sing their evening songs in the absence of her voice. But before she could say anything, two familiar beams of light turned into the driveway. Iz leapt up from her chair, knocking over the decorative pillow and the DS. “C’mon, c’mon! It’s Levi!” Eren quickly tided the chair and let himself be dragged towards the Ford. His shoulder burned again as he finally reached the passenger side door. He pulled it open and tucked the seat down for Iz to climb into the back. But once he climbed in himself, once again, Levi stole his breath away. He kept his hand on the gear shaft, hair tousled and parted out of his eyes that looked at Eren with a level of fondness.</p><p>And the burning continued.</p><p>Eren looked away first, fumbling for his seatbelt. So, this couldn’t just be him. If it was just him, Levi wouldn’t have looked like that. Did Levi know? Did he feel it too?</p><p>“Everyone strapped in?” Levi said as he put the truck in reverse.</p><p>“Hell yes!”</p><p>Eren turned around with a raised brow. “You keep that kind of language up and Mom’s going to wash your mouth out with soap.”</p><p>Isabel stuck her tongue out and shook her head. “Not if she doesn’t know.”</p><p>Keeping his face as normally mischievous as he could, Eren looked over to Levi. “I blame you for this.”</p><p>"Oh, really?” Levi put the truck in drive and started cruising down the road, rosary and tassel swaying under the rearview mirror. “My vocab’s nothin’ but stellar.”</p><p>Eren snorted, not even bothering with a reply. The drive-in wasn’t too far from them and in all honestly, he and Iz could’ve walked, but since it was on Levi’s way, he told them to be ready by 10:00. But marks aside, he was glad for the ride. As much as he loved his family, he was glad to be spending his last night with Levi.</p><p>“Levi, did ya get my Snappers?”</p><p>Levi feigned a gasp as he turned into a field full of trucks and SUVs. “Oh shit, I’m sorry, Iz. I forgot.”</p><p>Eren bit back his snort as Iz’s jaw dropped in betrayal. “But that was part of our deal! You even pinky swore me!”</p><p>Levi laughed and he pulled into a free spot and turned the truck’s engine off. Turning around, he ruffled Iz’s head and flicked her forehead lightly. “Idiot. I don’t forget my promises. Got the Snappers and Sparklers in the bed.”</p><p>Isabel unlatched her seatbelt and swatted his hand away. “You’re so mean!”</p><p>The trio unloaded from the car and started unpacking the bed. Naturally, Iz snuck off to the concession stand the moment she saw that there was work to be done, but neither Levi nor Eren cared enough to call her back. Levi unlatched the tailgate and together, they unfolded the three blankets he packed along the floor of the truck bed. Eren tried to ignore the way his shoulder burned more intensely once he recognized the top blanket as the one he and Levi laid on the other night in the treehouse. Still, he couldn’t help but turn his head slightly. Was Levi’s shoulder hurting too? Were his soul marks there too? But Levi made sure to wear another tight t-shirt with a faded star map on the front. No sneak peeks.</p><p>“Oh! Oh! Eren, can I go?” Iz said, pulling on his hand.</p><p>Eren blinked out of his thoughts and looked down at Isabel in confusion. “What?”</p><p>“I found Farlan and Gabi. Can we go play?”</p><p>Eren raised an eyebrow at the two boxes of explosives sticking conveniently outside the frame of Iz’s tiny body. “Why do you have the Sparklers and Snappers?”</p><p>Isabel groaned. “We’re going to play with them! C’mon, how’re you supposed to celebrate the holiday with only one pair of fireworks?”</p><p>“Well, I want to play with one too,” Eren said. Not that he really cared, but Iz, Farlan, and Gabi plus two packs of explosives left unsupervised? That was practically begging for something terrible to happen. “Let me take the Sparklers; you guys aren’t even old enough to be playing with them anyway.”</p><p>"I’m plenty old enough,” Iz said but gave him the box anyway. “You can have the Sparklers if you want, though. They’re not as much fun.”</p><p>"Be back by midnight,” Levi said as Iz ran to catch up with her little friends. She gave them both a large thumbs up and disappeared into the lines of trucks and cars. “And then there were two.”</p><p>Eren turned back to the truck and whistled lowly. Levi finished setting up the bed while he was distracted. Aside from the three blankets on the floor, Levi had a small flashlight lit, another two throws, a CD playing softly, and a cooler with its lid popped open and snacks in front of it. “You outdid yourself.”</p><p>Levi shrugged and took a seat in front of the rear window. “Just wanted to make sure tonight went well.”</p><p>That made two of them. And another flare in his shoulder. Eren smiled and let himself get settled back on the truck bed, finding a place to sit beside from Levi. Their legs were only inches from touching, their shoulders even less. The air was electric in a way it never quite was before, like they were just waiting for the other to say something, to ask the question.</p><p>"You know, I thought I pulled somethin’ the other day at the shop,” Levi said casually. He looked calm but one glance at his hands told Eren otherwise; he kept twisting his fingers in his shirt, tugging hard at the hem.</p><p>Eren wasn’t much better, letting himself play with the fibers in the blanket. “Where?”</p><p>“Right shoulder.”</p><p>Eren nodded slowly. “Did you?”</p><p>“It’s been burnin’ nonstop, but I don’t think I did. Thought maybe it was a spider bite from the treehouse, but I couldn’t find any bumps either.” Levi didn’t look away this time. And Eren was ensnared. Levi, being vulnerable.</p><p>"Funny,” Eren said on an airy breath of laughter. “Mine’s been doing the same thing. Same place and everything.”</p><p>"Sure you didn’t mess anything up from readin’ all day long?”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes as Levi let out a quiet laugh. “Pretty sure I didn’t, thanks.”</p><p>Somewhere in the lot, he could hear Iz screaming and laughing soon after. Elsewhere, there were small groups of voices and laughter coming from neighboring vehicles. Clinking beers and chorusing cheers as they all waited excitedly for the fireworks to start. More kids screamed bloody murder as they ran around, wielding aflame sparklers and writing their names over and over in the sky as if they were celebrities on the television. And even though the fireworks would start soon and block out all the stars, for once, Eren didn’t mind so much.</p><p>“You let your hair down today,” Levi said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Eren said and tucked an escaped strand behind his ear. “Do you like it?”  </p><p>Levi quirked a brow. “Why wouldn’t I? Think I’d enjoy runnin’ my hands through it.”</p><p>“I know you would,” Eren said, a coy smile pulling at his lips.</p><p>They both paused as the first firework launched into the air, shrieking loudly before exploding high above them all. It shimmered a beautiful green, changing the hues of everything around them. The neighboring vehicles shouted in awe and celebration, cheers and clapping soon filling the field. But the show was only beginning. More and more shrieks filled the air as firework after firework exploded above them. Purples, blues, and fluorescent silvers shimmered and blended together over them all.</p><p>“Levi,” Eren said, his voice soft but firm. He turned to face Levi with his body, giving him his full attention. “Did your soul marks ever finish coming in?”</p><p>“’Course they did,” Levi said, his lips barely moving. “Look pretty unique too.”</p><p>“Like dandelion seeds in the wind?”</p><p>Levi’s mouth twitched as a smile stretched across it. He reached forward, finally taking Eren’s hand in his own and laced their fingers together. With his other hand, Levi trailed his fingers on Eren’s right shoulder, just over where his marks burned.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he said. “They’ve always looked more like lightnin’ bugs making constellations in the sky to me.”</p><p> Eren’s smile grew even larger, if that was even possible somehow. The burning in his marks was immediately soothed under Levi’s touch.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>Eren slipped his free hand to Levi’s right shoulder, roaming his hands over those special marks. He watched carefully as Levi’s eyes fluttered under his touch. Watched his eyes, the nearly imperceptible twitch of his face, his lithe tongue dart out to lick his soft, pink lips.  </p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Eren murmured and leaned down as Levi stretched his neck. Their kiss was gentle and chaste, just pressing and parting slowly against the other, tasting the joy and passion in the eagerness of their movements. How long had it been? How long would they have? Almost as if Levi heard him, he gripped his shoulder hard, moving his lips even more insistently. Now wasn’t the time to think anymore. For just this moment, however long it would stretch to become, all Eren needed to do was find himself in the arms of his soulmate, his mechanic, and his best friend.</p><p>It didn’t matter that they were out in the public, nor that they were missing the entirety of the firework show. Time didn’t even matter; they could’ve been there for seconds or hours and they’d never have known the difference. Together, they were lost in their own universe of paradise, scintillating brighter than any other star.</p><p>                       </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. </p><p>Quick note: Lightning bugs are the same as fireflies. In the American Northeast mountains (where I live), everyone calls them lightning bugs. :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>